


we think so then and we thought so still

by summer_rising



Series: ichor flows free amongst the iron [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Morally Dubious Rivals to Friends, No Respawn AU, i handwrote this before typing it up, is that a tag. if not. maybe it should be. :eye:, literally. my s/o lives 7 hours away and saw me online and went "bitch what are you DOIN", rip the graphic manga pen. it was the first one i found and now shes dead., so thats my excuse if there are any mistakes, so yknow the mountain scene where dream goes "i must stay in the SHADOWS" n techno goes "ok", there are 3 pages of notes and 4 pages of this oneshot in my notebook, yeah this is that but what if. they were gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_rising/pseuds/summer_rising
Summary: "Two gods meeting on a mountaintop overlooking the stormy sea? Very classy, Dream, I appreciate your taste."Dream didn't turn to look at him, but the faint shake of his shoulders let Techno know he had heard."Scar's healing up nicely, I see," Techno mumbled with a light nod of his head."Mhm. Cut nice and clean. Not that I expected any less from you, of course."~~The god of power and the god of luck meet on a mountaintop to discuss Luck's standing in the ongoing political disaster.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: ichor flows free amongst the iron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960261
Comments: 34
Kudos: 755





	we think so then and we thought so still

**Author's Note:**

> a little bit of context before you go into things!!
> 
> this is a gods and goddesses au. techno, dream, wilbur, schlatt, and badboyhalo are the gods, fundy, tubbo, and quackity are demigods, and everyone else is human.
> 
> wilbur, techno, dream, and bbh all know about everyone's status as god/demigod/human.  
> schlatt knows he's a god, but not anyone else's status, though he heavily suspects dream and techno.  
> quackity knows he's a demigod and knows that dream is a god. he doesn't know about anyone else.  
> fundy knows he's a demigod and knows that wilbur and techno are gods. he is mostly sure about dream being a god and he suspects that schlatt is as well.  
> eret knows gods exist but doesn't know who any are.  
> tubbo does not know he is a demigod or that gods exist.  
> george does not know gods exist.  
> tommy does not know gods exist.  
> niki suspects gods exist but doesn't know who any might be.
> 
> sorry for the info dump lmao, i just want to make sure y'all know enough to get into it!! :)

"Two gods meeting on a mountaintop overlooking the stormy sea? Very classy, Dream, I appreciate your taste."

Techno slipped his axe into its sheath across his back, overworked hands stinging in the salty breeze. Dream didn't turn to look at him, but the faint shake of his shoulders let Techno know he had heard.

Flinging his cloak out behind him, Techno plopped down to the ground, wrists draped over his knees. He huffed out a little laugh at nothing in particular to fill the stretching silence. Dream still glanced back to give him an inquiring look, mask pulled to the side, before finally giving in and joining him on the ground, back to the sea throwing foamy waves against their rocky perch.

"Scar's healing up nicely, I see," Techno mumbled with a light nod of his head. Dream gave him a crooked grin back, reaching a hand up to run his fingers over the scar slashed across the bridge of his nose. "Mhm. Cut nice and clean. Not that I expected any less from you, of course."

"Yup," Techno grunted, "Can't exactly tear you limb from limb-" At that, he made a jumping gesture with his clawed hands, "-in front of a buncha normal people." They both threw their heads back and laughed at that- Techno's a harsh, singular bark, Dream a wheezing giggle.

After their snickering died down and they had dipped into relatively peaceful silence, Techno broke it with, "Why'd you summon me up here, anyhow? Surely it's not just for some good ol' fashioned bonding time."

Dream sighed something low and weary, letting his head lull to the side. "You're right, I didn't." He then did not continue.

"...Care to elaborate?"

"I was about to-" A lie, "- But now? No, I don't think I will."

Techno chucked a rock at his head. Dream batted it away and threw one right back, hitting his mark right on the soft velveteen ears sticking out from the sides of Techno's head. Stupid luck god with his stupid good aim.

"Dickweed," Dream grumbled, "I was about to give you some presents while I told you this, but I don't think you deserve them anymore." He shook the satchel at his side, letting Techno listen to the rather enticing metallic rattling from inside. There was at least some kind of ingot or ore in there.

"Offerings for the superior god, I see. Thinking of joining my followers?"

"You mean your cult?" Dream scoffed. "In your dreams."

"But I only have one dream," Techno cooed, wiggling his fingers in his friend's general direction. Dream responded by hitting him in the face with his bag. Techno couldn't help but cackle, untieing and pulling open the drawstring as Dream finally spoke.

"I want to help out Pogtopia," He blurted at the same moment that Techno gently lifted an ender pearl from inside the bag.

After a moment of studying the swirling lights of the pearl, Techno set it back inside the bag and replied, "Manberg's completely fucked by this point. Three goods and a rabies-infected feral forest child. They don't stand a chance."

"I _refuse_ to call it Manberg," Dream said before continuing his previous train of thought, faint smile slipping back into a frown to try and force Technoblade back into the mood, "I'm not directly on your side. No-one else can know about this right now. Not Wilbur, not Tommy, not Tubbo- I didn't even tell my little band of vagabonds where I'd be going tonight.

"Tommy will find out later on, and Wilbur and Tubbo with him, I'm sure. I'm going to leave him a message personally, let him know he's not alone. We know that kid needs to hear that."

Techno was almost too entranced by running the pads of his fingers over the chilled skin of an enchanted golden apple to reply. _Almost_ too entranced. "We sure do. I dunno if he even trusts me and Wilbur at this point, much less Tubbo. Poor little dude's been stabbed in the back so many times he may as well just sell himself as a knife holder."

"I feel like I may be a part of that, unfortunately."

"Making the kid who attaches to everyone suddenly have trust issues? Yeah, sounds like an improbability to me, that's right up your alley."

Dream's face sunk as he glanced away to stare at the gravel running through his fingers. The faint shape of his sunbleached mask right in his peripheral was reassuring. Techno paused in his examination of a Netherite ingot to reach out with his foot and tap Dream on the knee to recapture his attention. "Hey, man, y'know I'm just teasin'. Tommy's fine. Still being as unhinged as humanly possible. Didja know he keeps trying to hide shit in the walls? I caught him shoving an entire block of diamonds in there the other day and all he had to say for himself was 'I'm getting in touch with my inner rat'." He added a poor mimicry of Tommy's accent for emphasis, knowing it would make Dream at least crack a smile.

"That _does_ sound like Tommy," Dream said. He did indeed smile, but it was a lot more wobbly than Techno would've liked.

"Bro, the kid's _fine_ , you don't have to worry about him."

"I worry anyways. They're so... Fragile."

Techno didn't have to ask who "they" were. He had had this conversation enough times with Dream to know by now. "They might be, but Tommy sure as hell isn't. I wouldn't be surprised if he came from you, honestly, he scares me with the stunts he manages to pull off. Luckiest human I've ever met."

"Ah, if only. Alas, I haven't been around the common folk in years, at least not in _that_ sense of the word. It has been far too long. Thomas is _far_ too old to be one of mine." Dream put on his best impression of a posh accent, which, admittedly, was not the best, but it was really the thought that counted, right?

"Dude, seriously? We have got to get you out more."

"I am perfectly content with not having little luck babies running around, thank you very much, Mr. Blade."

Techno made a little "Meh" sound and shrugged, quickly rifling through the bag one last time to look over its contents before asking, "Before I forget to ask- Sorry for the topic change, by the way, but you know I'm gonna forget in like two more minutes- What was with the very expensive gifts? Bribery? Wanting it off your hands? Are they dirty goods? Ooh, are you gonna go on the run again, leave me with these mortal fuckers again? That didn't work out too well last time, seeing as how I have a c-... Religion."

Dream raised an eyebrow. Techno raised one back. Apparently, the pig-man's eyebrow game was more power than his opponents, as Dream scowled at him and flipped him off. "No, I'm not going lore-hunting again, I just figured they'd be useful supplies. Unless, of course, you don't want them?"

"Oh, absolutely not, you're never getting this back. It's all mine now." Scrambling to get to his feet, Techno drew the bag up to his chest and fumbled with the frayed drawstring to close it again. All these years of existence and he was still about as graceful as a newborn mule.

Snickering faintly (read: very antagonizingly) at his friend, Dream stood as well and extended his hand. They both pretended to ignore the relatively fresh-looking bloodstain on the back of his glove. "I suppose that it's back to the shadows for me, my friend," He said when Techno finally figured out the string.

"...The shadows?" Techno asked as he swung the bag over his shoulder.

"Yes. I support you guys, but I can't get involved. I have to be in the shadows."

"...Okay, edgelord."

Dream didn't even bother to dignify him with a response as he pearled away, but Techno's laughter still followed him all the way down to the mainland.


End file.
